


It Could Be the Stars

by Tabithian



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's writing up a report on a case when he hears the bedroom window slide open followed by footsteps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Could Be the Stars

Tim's writing up a report on a case when he hears the bedroom window slide open followed by footsteps. He doesn't look up, although he has to wonder what the point was in giving Kon a key if he prefers coming in through the window.

"Tim. Tim, I need your help."

 _That_ he does look up for. Kon has a serious look on his face, like something is really wrong, something bad. 

"Kon, what - "

Kon crosses the room in three quick stride, hands coming down on Tim's shoulders to keep him in his chair. "Tim. We need to go undercover."

What? "What?"

"It's important, Tim." Kon looks him in the eyes. "Tim."

“Kon, what's going on?" Because Kon is starting to worry him. 

Kon releases Tim's shoulders and cocks his head, eyes going to the computer behind Tim. Tim shrugs, scooting his chair aside to give him room. He watches as Kon brings up the browser to type something into the search bar and - 

" _Kon!"_

Kon turns back to him, expression stone-cold serious. "This is important, Tim. We need to get to the bottom of what's going on there."

"It's the _county fair_ , Kon," Tim says, crossing his arms because really? Kon interrupted his work for this?

"There are nefarious things going on there Tim. It's going to take dedication and teamwork to figure out what's going on. We may have to ride the Scrambler. There will be midway games to test our skills." Kon pauses, mouth turning down further. "Tim. We may have to eat cotton candy. Funnel cakes. It won't be pretty or easy, but someone has to do it."

"Oh my God, Kon. Is. What. Did you have a run-in with someone on your way here?" And because it's a little funny now, "Ivy, maybe?" 

Kon puts his hands back on Tim's shoulders, trying to impress the importance of his "mission" on Tim. "It's for the good of the people Tim, sacrifices must be made." And now one corner of his mouth twitches because it's _Kon_. "We have to do this for great justice!"

Tim knocks Kon's hands aside. "You're an idiot." 

Kon beams at him as if to prove just that point, disgustingly pleased with himself because he thinks he's cute and adorable and everything good in the world. (Tim has to be very careful not to let Kon know he might think the same thing some days.)

"Come on, man, you've been working yourself ragged the last few weeks."

Tim ignores him because he's been working on cases "for great justice!" as Kon so eloquently put it. 

"Tim, Dick called me, okay? He said you needed a break, and. Well. The county fair starts this week. It might be fun."

"I have work - "

"Tim, taking a day off won't kill you."

Actually, it might, considering what they do.

"You know what I mean, smartass," Kon says with a huff because he knows Tim that well. "It'll be fun. You, me. Fair rides and game booths - we'll definitely clean them out on those. Bunnies, Tim! Bunnies and baby goats and lambs." There's a pause. "And pie. Did I mention Ma's entering the baking contest? She's been working on a new recipe, and it's terrific."

Wait. Pie? 

"There are test pies at the farmhouse, Tim. Just for us." Kon waits a beat. "Pie, Tim. _Ma's_ pies, Tim."

Tim looks at the computer screen and the website advertising the Fair's attractions. Looks at his notes on the case in a neat little stack by the keyboard, and all the sleepless nights he put into it to get him here, tired and pushing himself too hard. (He's aware of his own bad habits, yes.) Thinks about Martha Kent's pies, _Kon_.

"One day," he decides, looking at Kon. "One."

Kon whoops, throwing his arms in the air like he's won a major victory. "Awesome. You're not going to regret it, Tim. Promise."

Tim snorts, because really? Kon should know better by now than to tempt fate. 

"Shut up, you love me," Kon says.

And, yes. He kind of does.

“If you say so,” Tim says, smiling at the look on Kon's face as he turns back to his computer. He still has to finish his report after all.

“Tim? Hey, come on, that's not funny. Tim?”


End file.
